User blog:MysticCanines'Heroine732/ Science and Legendary Scenes Of Tabaqui And His Cousins
It's this 3D TV series' character of Tabaqui that made me like it, discovering it on YouTube. This Tabaqui is colored like the fox, but he's still supposed to be a bigger species. Tabaqui's species has several names Indian Jackal, Golden Jackal and Golden Wolf. Because Tabaqui's one of the omnivores he's one of the characters I've felt sorry for after reading the books by Rudyard Kipling. The poor jackal is mentioned the ancient legendary way not the truthful biological way of his real lifestyle. And I don't see Tabaqui wicked enough to turn him into a hyena. Plus when judging personality and attitude instead of how an action appears to look I don't consider a hyena anything similar to a canine. They're two seperate families. With knowing science it's the hyena who can quickly spook me, the canines in the wildnerness however don't spook me they repeatedly inspire me. My feelings with the hyena would be ahhh please don't chase me or roughly fight my freinds ( the canines the hyenas fight ) and with the wild canines how to be careful in the outer world becomes clearer and clearer by what their fiction can help me realize about life. So with compassion and loyalty plus scientific knowledge I can tell Tabaqui's just doing natural habits of his species, Tabaqui following the tiger or his cousins is as natural as wolves following ravens. His silence while following the tiger isn't sneakiness it's a type of a wild canine's prudence, just like the hiding the wolf does is a type of prudence while chasing a herd. The habit of Jackal taking prey a carnivore caught is misunderstood with both Tabaqui and Reirei it's a habit for survival they're too small to chase some of the large hoofed animals the wolves and dholes can catch that's why they sometimes scavenge meat from a carnivore's meal while they also walk calmly to get smaller food. So I see Tabaqui more like he's irritating the tiger but also repressing reluctance which is also how I see Reirei with Scar. Efficiency loyalty and courage. This is the animated Tabaqui I wish was on a coloring page. This is the Jungle Book series I wish was sold in the USA in english not only foriegn language while looking at library DVDs. I feel sorry for the dholes because of how much habitat they've lost and then when speaking of the Jungle Book I don't like the abuse Mowgli's treats them with in the sequel and I don't like the war scenes they're given in the Jungle Cubs series. Dholes aren't that different from the wolf. But I would have enjoyed this series even more if the dholes were included. It's various kinds of caution and true strength the wild canines have helped me understand since childhood. So I'm big on keep their conservation stuff clear. I'm quite emotional about the cruelty wild canines experience with humans. I understand their part of the Ecosystem, I can see the causes of their feelings with my insight of how wild canines communicate. That's why I'm always willing to support the characters like Tabaqui, the dholes and wild canines disrespected in other stories. Category:Blog posts Category:Jackals